Sweet Imperfections
by Laryna6
Summary: Lucia waits for Dante and finds a fellow redhead. We're not what they wanted us to be. NevanxLucia


_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. _

_Done by request of Devil Sunday, to complete the shojo-ai/yuri set, no one's done this pairing yet to my knowledge. I seem to be doing a lot of firsts in the DMC fandom, or at least ff . net. Although this isn't the first N/Lu I've done, there's a drabble in _Centuries. _AU of the rest of my ficverse, like the rest of the shojo-ai. _

-

Lucia picked up the coin she had let fall to the floor. She'd almost lost it, she should have paid better attention. Dante had told her to hold onto it for him.

He'd tricked her, tricked her to save her life.

She'd thought he had come back but the motorcycle had been a woman called Trish who had read a note left for her, agreed with Lucia that Dante was a macho idiot, and left for Vie du Marli to help mop up the demons.

Lucia knew she should have gone with her, but Matier had wanted her to wait for him. Have faith in him.

Or was it just that Matier didn't want to see her after… No!

She returned to flipping the coin, even though she knew it would always be 'heads.' The figure of the woman with the guns.

Nevan, the demoness who had been here when she arrived, came in through one of the side doors carrying two cups. "He's not going to be back for a while, chickie. An all-expense-paid trip to the Underworld? He's going to look for his brother. He always does. We won't see him for at least a week."

"But if he finds him-"

Nevan shook her head. "He won't, chickie. If the devil he went after is one of your island's gods that means he's an enemy of Mundus. His demesne won't be anywhere near Mundus'. Dante will know that and he's not suicidal. Now, from what I've heard, when he was younger… but he'll give up and head back instead of getting himself lost in the infinite darkness. But he won't give up for at least another week. The stronger he gets the longer he stays."

"He has gone before?" Lucia felt a little more hopeful. But… had Dante only tricked her with the coin because he wanted to go himself, not because he wanted her to live? She had no illusions she would survive a battle with a god.

Nevan nodded. "Plenty of times. Don't worry about Dante, chickie. He always pulls off a miracle." She handed Lucia one of the two cups. "Here's your coffee."

"Thank you." Lucia sipped. How long had it been since she'd eaten? Matier had given her sandwiches. She could go a long time without food. She'd thought it was because she had the blood of the gods, or as the outlanders called them in English, the devils.

"You're welcome." Nevan sat next to her on the desk and sipped her own coffee. The phone rang. "Nevan picked it up, setting her coffee down. "Devil May Cry." A nod. "Where?" She grabbed a pad and wrote down an address. "Someone'll be there in five minutes." She tossed the phone back down. "Alastor!"

The door burst open. "Did Dante call for me?" The black-haired demon looked excited.

Nevan shook her head. "No. But you'll get a chance to fight. Solo mission, brother. Here." She handed him the top sheet of the pad.

He took it, scowling, and flew out the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Nevan muttered, then shrugged and turned back to Lucia. "You look a little ragged around the edges."

"I am fine." There was no need to worry about her. "The coffee is helping, thank you very much." She bowed her head slightly. The demi-goddess was one of Dante's servants.

"You don't look fine, chickie. Do I need to give Dante hell?"

"No! He was very kind," she said quickly. More than kind.

Nevan smiled, looking at a memory. "He sort of takes people under his wing… so sweet. Someone's going to eat him one of these days." She sipped the coffee again.

"He left Arius alive for me to kill." She'd realized that after the battle.

"Arius was the sorcerer? He _hates_ sorcerers." Nevan laughed. "That's Dante, chickie."

"He told me devils never cry."

"That's where the shop name's from, chickie." Nevan patted her on the shoulder. "He's usually right about these things. Even Trish."

"Trish?"

"Trish was created by Mundus like you were created by this Arius. She was sent to lure him to Mallet Island to be killed a couple years ago. She ended up helping him. After she betrayed him."

"Trish is…" like her? Worse, created by the Dark Emperor Mundus! If she could be good, Dante's partner, than…

"We don't have to be what they make us, chickie." Nevan finished her coffee. "My parents were killed by Mundus. They rebelled against him when he announced his plans to conquer the humans and I was given the choice between serving him as a succubus or dying."

"Arius created me and the others, my sisters, to fight for him and I think for sex as well," Lucia said nervously, her accent and her hesitance with the English language showing clearly. "I was a defect. Matier raised me."

"Mundus called Trish saving Dante illogical. I think to men a _defect_ is anything they don't like about us. Free will is a _defect._" Nevan hissed. "You're lucky, chickie."

"Very lucky." She shivered. "He wanted me to give up my name and serve him. Become Chi. Become a tool, nothing."

Nevan hugged her and was a little surprised when Lucia hugged back desperately. Matier had tried to comfort her but what if that had been more lies? Lucia loved Matier but it would take some time to trust her, even if Matier was her _real_ mother, the one who had raised her.

Dante had reassured her, and she'd believed him. He didn't care about her: his job was hunting devils. If he'd thought she was a danger to the humans he would have killed her. Instead he'd stopped her from sacrificing herself.

She'd wanted him to come back. She'd wanted to hear him say it again. Devils never cry. You are more than a creation.

This Nevan didn't know Matier either. But she hugged her and she understood. She stroked Lucia's hair and shushed her. The hold was sort of uncomfortable, the large breasts she had been designed to have smooshed against Nevan's, but she didn't want to move.

"It's all right, chickie. You're alive and you're free. Dante won't let anything happen to you." A chuckle. "He has this thing about saving people."

Every hero had a weakness. "He will come back?" He wouldn't die in the realm of the gods, die because he had cared about her?

Nevan snorted. "Yes, he'll come back. You can stay here until he does."

Lucia smiled although Nevan couldn't see it with Lucia's face buried in Nevan's hair. She smelled of cherries and fresh blood, Lucia noted distantly. She scooted closer to Nevan. "Thank you."

Lucia felt needy. She wanted someone to love her, tell her she was valuable as a person, not just as a tool. Nevan was so kind, so warm, so wise and she understood.

"The sky's brightening up," Nevan said, looking outside. "How long have you been awake?"

"At least… a day and two-thirds?" Why?

Nevan stood up, breaking the embrace. Lucia felt bereft. Of course Nevan had duties, other things to do that were more important than Lucia.

Lucia was surprised when a hand was held out to her. "Come on, chickie. I'll put you up in the guestroom."

"I should wait for…"

"He wouldn't want you to fall over on him, chickie. I know he'd want me to look after you."

"If that is so." Lucia took Nevan's hand and followed.

The room was small and the door was thick steel. Lucia took off her outer clothes which had gotten very dirty, got in the bed and Nevan tucked her in. "Wait!" she cried when Nevan turned to go.

Nevan sat down on the edge of the bed. "What is it, chickie?"

She didn't want to be left alone. In the dim light Nevan's red-gold eyes shone, curves backlit by the light coming in through the door. Lucia realized why she had felt so warm in Nevan's embrace and she hoped the blush didn't show through her dark skin. Nevan was so beautiful.

Nevan leaned down and kissed her. "I can tell, you know. I know all about lust." Her hand pet Lucia's hair again, now unbound.

Surely Dante and Nevan were mated. Who could resist her?

Nevan got in under the covers. Lucia shrank back a little. Nevan whispered in her ear, "I think you need a little relaxation, chickie. Don't worry. Nevan'll make it all go away. And she kissed Lucia on the lips.

When she pulled back Lucia licked lips suddenly dry. This was madness. But then, her life had become mad. "But Dante…"

"He won't mind, chickie."

Lucia let herself snuggle up to the warm body next to hers. Nevan's clothes had disappeared as soon as she got in the bed. "I don't know how to…" she would know all too well if Arius had kept her.

"Just leave everything to me. I'll treat you so nicely you won't want to leave when Dante gets back." Nevan straddled Lucia, hair falling down a curtain around their faces. It was all too natural to lean up and kiss her.

Someone to treat her nicely. Someone to make her forget. "Thank you," she whispered into the kiss.

Warm hands traced her body lovingly. "It's what I choose to do, chickie."

Just for her. This was just for Lucia. None of Matier's requests of her heir or Arius' commands. Nothing of duty. Just something to make her happy.

Her legs wrapped around Nevan's as her arms reached up to draw her down.

Was loving a woman considered another defect?

Lucia realized she didn't want to need to be perfect.


End file.
